This invention relates to a cutter blade receiving member having a slit adapted to cooperate with the cutter device in a printer for cutting a printing paper after a predetermined printing operation has been performed on the paper.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of cutter devices and cutter blade receiving members having slits for cooperating with the cutter blades of the cutter devices to cut printing papers. In most of the prior art cutter devices and cooperating cutter blade receiving members having slits, a printing paper is paid out of a printing paper supply roll, printed with desired informations at predetermined actions thereof in succession and then cut at points between the printed paper sections in succession.
However, in any one of the prior art cutter blade receiving members, when the cutter blade of the cutter device advances into the slit in the cutter receiving member to cut the paper, sagging portions are formed in the paper as the cutter blade enters the slit, the sagging paper portions follow the advancing movement of the cutter blade and therefore even after the cutter blade has retracted out of the slit, the sagging paper portions remain in the slit. As a result, as the paper is fed after the cutter blade has retracted out of the slit, the sagging paper portion or portions emerge out of the end of the slit in the cutter blade receiving member opposite from the slit end where the cutter blade enters to thereby make it difficult to feed the paper properly.